


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by godinjeans



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Short One Shot, brittana, slightly AU, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godinjeans/pseuds/godinjeans
Summary: a quiet drive back home.one shot, first time i've written fic in a while.





	Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eI9Ph1hyqH8

By the time you look at your phone, it’s already 10pm. The sun had set hours ago, but somehow you hadn’t registered the time really passing. You hadn’t registered much since the funeral, really. There’s an eerie silence in the car, broken only by the patter of rain on the windows and the, quiet, tinny sound of the radio. You realise you hadn’t really listened to music since then, either. 

“Can you turn it up?” You ask, feeling three sets of eyes on you immediately. They’re the first words you’ve spoken in days, but they stay quiet and someone turns it up anyway. There’s some Katy Perry song just ending, and you get the same bitter taste in your mouth when it makes you think of glee club. You wish that’d stop; it’d only been happening since you found out…

The next song starts, and you recognise the opening notes of Knocking on Heaven’s Door right away. You smile, you can’t help it, it’s a funny sort of irony after all. You hear someone mumble-singing along to the words and it takes you a second to realise it’s Sam. You don’t think you had ever heard him be so quiet before this weekend. You close your eyes to the world, just listening to the rain and Sam’s gentle singing. It’s not until you feel Brittany take your hand that you realise you’re crying.

“She loved you, San.” She whispers in your ear, “I don’t think she ever stopped - not really.”

You look at her then. This beautiful, perfect, sweet girl you had fallen in love with. The girl you had said goodbye to your abuela for. There had been moments of doubt, in the beginning, if you were doing the right thing - if, after everything, you still deserved a love as pure as Brittany’s. If you still would have gone through with it if it hadn’t been forced upon you by Finn. You knew now though, especially after the last year, that you were sure this was the girl you were going to spend the rest of your life with. The girl you were going to die with. You wouldn’t be alone, and regretful like your abuela. 

“I love you so much, Britt.” You whisper back, “Whether she loved me or not - she made her choice. You’re my family now, and I’d choose you over everyone; every time.” She puts a hand to your face as you talk, wiping a tear with the pad of her thumb. Then she smiles that crinkle smile you love so much, the one that makes her look like sunshine. 

“You and me to infinity, San.” She whispers, conspiratorially. She turns back to the front then, linking your pinkies together. You catch her sharing a look with Quinn in the rearview mirror, who in turn shares a look with Sam, and suddenly your heart aches with the love you feel for your friends; as idiotic and annoying as they are, you really couldn’t have asked for better. 

“Onwards driver!” Brittany crows, spotting the ‘Welcome to New York’ sign, “We’re homeward bound!” 

The song changes to a Donny Hathaway song your dad used to play for your mom, and you laugh. It takes a moment but slowly the others are laughing with you. You look at Britt just as the chorus starts to play. You sing the words to her quietly;

_~Aww baby you make me fall in love with you___  
_Now I don’t know just what I’m gonna do.___  
_Aww honey I looked into empty space,__  
_ __And all I saw was your sweet face.~

You can’t help but kiss Brittany then, Sam’s oggling be damned, and for the first time since your abuela died you’re reminded of the feeling Britt always inspired in you - hopeful. 


End file.
